Abandon All Hope
by PortgasDDom
Summary: What if Nick was in SVU first and he's getting a new partner. To top off all this madness he feels as if his life is going no where. Who's this girl he sees everywhere? What is going on! (: One-Shot. N/O
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Bensaro story. (: What can I say I love this couple. I actually got a planned plot for this story so give it a try while I try to work on both these stories with as much planning as possible. Anyway enjoy!

Dick Wolf owns everything.

Nick Amaro, 2nd Grade NYPD Junior Detective, sat at his desk at the 16th precient across from his current partner Fin Tutuola. He was currently doing his paperwork on his recently success of a case that consisted of child abuse. Nick held his pen away from the paper and looked up to his partner. Taking notice Fin looked up and saw his partner lean back on his chair and look up.

"You okay?" Fin said as he put his pen down and leaned forward on his desk on both his elbows.

No bothering to look back at Fin Nick started playing with the pen that lied on the desk next to the picture of Zara, his daughter.

"Yeah it's just something that's been bothering me" he admitted to the man.

Nick sighed and pulled his body down to mirror Fin. He then smiled and brought the pen that he still held to his mouth to chew on the tip.

"I feel as though I'm getting nowhere in life. Maria left a month ago. I have full Custody of Zara I'm living the single life but I'm still not happy" Nick then brought the pen out of his mouth to tap each word he was saying.

Finally releasing the weight off his shoulders he pushed himself off the desk and again leaned back on the rolling chair with his head facing up again. Fin taking note of his childish tactics laughed and went back to finishing his paperwork.

Without looking back to see Nick, Fin said" well maybe it's time to actually look for someone to settle down with."

Itching to see his reaction Fin quickly looked up to see Nick in his previous position. After registering to what he said Nick's head slowly made its way down to his chest to make eye to eye contact with his partner. Fin holding his laugh at the stoic face his was making.

"Settle down. One person. Me and them. Tch.. I might as well say I'm married to keep the women away from me again" he smiled at his joke.

Fin rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work yet again. Nick not wanting to interrupt his partner yet again went back to sitting back In his rolling chair. Nick was thinking about what his partner said.

' _Settle down huh.. A new family. A new girl. Maybe a few more kids' he thought._

All the ideas made Nick smile. He secretly wanted a girl to settle down with but as he looked around and saw the girls he worked with and scrunched his face. He swore to himself that after sleeping with his co-worker Amanda Rollins that there would be no more dating within the office. He shivered at the memory of her always being possessive and her cheating. He shook his head to rid of the thought.

"Okay everyone I have great news" Captain Cragen came in the precient smiling holding up a manila folder.

Nick broke out of his thoughts and stood straight in his chair facing towards the captain. Fin stopped what he was doing and turned his head towards the captain not bothering to completely turn around. Rollins smiled and faced completely towards the captain awaiting his good news.

"You remember our old detectives?" He asked.

After saying 'detective' Fin completely turned around and stared at the captain with wide eyes. This shocked Nick completely remembering that his partner isn't one to really pay attention to Cragen's usual good news.

'This must be interesting' Nick smirked.

"Well we are getting one our veterans back" Cragen smiled.

"Who?" Fin asked quickly.

"Olivia Benson.." he said.

The whole room went silent. Nick looked around and saw smiles on everyone's faces. He was quick to notice Rollins stand and walked over to the Captain to question him about this person. Nick looked at Fin for answers to notice his chair was empty. Confused he looked around for Fin to see him also with the captain asking questions.

'Olivia Benson?' Nick thought to himself while still sitting at his desk.

"Olivia Benson worked for SVU for over 12 years with her partner Elliot Stabler." Fin said walking back to his desk.

Nick was shocked that he answered. Fin looked at his partner and smiled.

"Thinking out loud" he pointed out.

Nick relaxed at the thought that Fin could read minds or something. He told himself that he was going to look into this Olivia Benson when he had the time. Cragen walked over to his desk and threw the manila folder on his desk breaking Nick out of his thoughts.. yet again.

"She'll be your new partner once she is back from her undercover assignment" Cragen proceed to his desk.

Rollins made her way to Nick's desk and quickly grabbed the folder.

"So the playboy gets the best detective" she said harshly as she opened her folder.

Fin smiled and sat back in his chair with his arm crossed " You get my baby girl as a partner. She's a great detective. In all honesty I didn't think she would be back after Elliot left. I'm really happy she's coming back."

Nick still burning holes through Amanda quickly looked at Fin when he mentioned 'his baby girl'. Hell even Amanda looked up from her file to look at Fin.

Realizing their confusion Fin cleared the air.

"Not like that you goons. She was like a sister to me. Still is actually. We've kept in touch" he proudly said.

Amanda threw the folder back on Nick's desk and slammed her hands on Fin's desk. Nick threw his hands up pissed that everyone kept throwing the stupid folder at him.

'Stupid Broad' he though.

"Tell me everything about Benson and her cases" Amanda slightly shouted at Fin excitedly.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He was in need of a coffee. Along with the manila folder that lied on his desk he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Hey Nick! Bring me a black coffee please!" Fin laughed while saying it.

Nick turned around smiled and held his hand up signaling an okay. Before he opened the door to head out he grabbed his black coat and finally headed out the door to come in contact with the harsh winter winds. Deciding it isn't safe to drive on the slippery roads he proceeded to walk to the coffee shop at the corner of the street. Feeling his feet sink into the thick white snow ever step he took he shivered at the winds. He closed his jacket tighter around his body and held himself tight to attempt to keep himself warm. The more he thought about the snow the more pissed off he got.

"I hate the winter" he said to himself.

Finally making it to the coffee shop he opened the door and felt the warm air from the heaters hit him. The warmness made him smile as he completely walked in and headed to the register.

"Hey Nick would you like your usual?" a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes asked.

Nick decided to take advantage of his single life. Every time he came into the coffee shop he always flirted with the particular girl. At one point their relationship expanded into the bedroom. This continued on for months until she came clean on being married and having 2 kids. Nick frowned at the thought. Deciding to look past the ugly past he made amends with the girl and became good friends.

"Yeah please" he said as he held the ten dollar bill to the lady.

"It'll be right up" she smiled and took the money and gave him his change.

She walked away and started making the coffee. Nick looked around and saw that the shop was pretty empty today.

' _Guess the snow is the cause of that' he thought._

His feet started to hurt from standing up for so long.. or walking to be exact. He sat at a table near the window to watch the snow fall. He held his cheek with his hand as his elbow supported his weight. Nick heard a bell noise when the door opened to the shop. Curiosity got to him and decided to look at the stranger. He froze as he saw the mystery person. He pushed himself up from the position he was in. He saw a beautiful slim dirty blonde walk into the shop. She was wearing a black coat with silver buttons. He also noticed that she was wearing her black tights and grey boots but what really caught his attention was he eyes and her hair hell he loved ever feature about her.

"Your coffee was waiting for you" the blonde told the dirty blonde lady.

' _Hey wait? I was here before her. What the hell!'_

Noticing the holes that were currently being burned through her she turned her head towards the fuming man and deciding to push his buttons she smiled at him. Noticing the lady bringing out the second coffee the dirty blonde asked.

"Is this the man's coffee?" she silently asked.

"Yes ma'am" the blonde said happily.

"Mind if I piss him off and take it?" she leaned in and asked innocently.

"Yes! Anything for Olivia Benson" she said lightly as she came close to squealing.

"Actually my name is Liv Cornell at the moment" Olivia smiled as she took both coffees and headed towards the door. She turned around and opened the door with her back but before leaving she held up her hand with his coffee and smiled widely.

"Thanks for the coffee stranger" with that she left the shop.

Nick stood as soon as she left.

' _This bitch'._

In all honesty I'm really excited about writing this story. I love the plot and everything!


	2. Chapter 2

_Eeeeee I'm so excited! :D I'm really working hard on this I hope you guys like it._

 _I do not own anything! I wish I did though._

 _Dick Wolf owns everyone and I mean everyone lol_

Nick who was still pissed by the dirty blonde who he encountered at the coffee shop ended up taking his anger back to the precient. He opened the door to the building and made his way to where his partner, captains and co-workers were. At times he thought about switching back to Narcotics and Warrants just to get away from all this. Amanda clearly made is obviously she wasn't moving on from their fling. Fin mostly kept to himself. He couldn't stand seeing kids getting abused …

'…or murdered' he thought.

He made his way into the precient and everyone stood in a circle. He assumed it was a new case by the looks everyone was giving towards the captain.

"Nick glad you could join us I need you over here" Cragen signaled him to join them.

"Aww captain you missed me that much" he said while smiling as he walked over.

"No."He said plainly " You are needed for an undercover assignment with a child kidnapping and sex trafficking. We are close to closing the case but we need an extra push in order for it to be over."

Nick made his way to his desk and put his coffee and coat down then turned to the captain with an upset face.

"Why am I the one doing it?"

"Well for starters you are our youngest man here and they'll trust someone with the attitude you have." Cragen said.

"Fine" Nick gave in.

"Come in my office and I'll give you the details"

Nick sighed as he took a sip of his now warm coffee. He stood and made his way to the office that Cragen harbored in. Cragen informed him on all the details needed to help finish this case. Nick was taking all this in and he hated it. He hated playing a bad guy. He hated that these people existed. He pretty much hated everything.

"Okay you will meet these people at an abandoned building near central park. Clever thinking for criminals to invest in a building someone wouldn't look twice at."

"Yes Cap." Nick stood up and left home to get ready for this case.

In his house Nick stood in his bathroom leaning over the sink. His head face the faucet until he looked up at his own reflection.

"What am I doing with my life?" he asked his reflection hoping somehow it'll answer back.

He played the memories of him and Maria and Zara together. He remembered all the good times they had but he also remembered when the love he had for Maria faded away into dust. He wasn't happy with her. Although they came to terms a while back she still requested to see Zara from time to time and it was one of those times. Zara wasn't home with him but in D.C. with her mom for a week. It's only been two days and he's feeling the pain of being alone in his empty apartment. It almost haunted him being here for so long alone. He checked the time on his watch and it read five thirty. He sighed as he washed his face and made his way to his bedroom. He walked to his closet and searched for jeans and a regular black v neck t-shirt.

Pleased with his choice in outfit he grabbed his keys and walked out of his apartment. In his car he looked over at the suspects again to understand his identity better. When he finally arrived at his destination he got out of his car and walked around to the back of the building which the black ally hid very well. Nick finally found the door after countless attempts to find it. Shaking away any uneasiness he felt he knocked on the door and stood firmly until a man opened the door and pulled him in. The man grabbed the neck of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

Nick's POV

"Wow wow wow there buddy I mean no harm. I'm the new guy the boss hired off the streets. Matthew Rein." I said holding up my hands to show I'm harmless.

Guess the guy didn't believe me. He turned me around and I had my hands on the wall as he frisked me up and down.

"Hey at least buy me dinner first" I joked at the creepy looking guy.

He didn't look to happy. I looked around the room and I noticed that these men were in their thirties to mid fifties. The thought of them with younger girls disgusted me. Approving my presence they informed me in on everything they were doing. At one point I wanted to throw up at the impeccable details they were giving. They assigned me a girl. Her name was Cornell something. I scratched my chin to remember the girl's name.

'It's at the tip of my tongue. What the hell' I screamed in my head.

Apparently I was deep lost in thought because when I snapped back into this sick reality I had 6 guys giving my clueless looks.

"Sorry guys I was thinking about my girl. I could only imagined how she looks" I grinned knowing they believed me.

"Okay well we are driving you to the boat." One man said.

"Wait boat? What boat?" I questioned.

"If you were paying attention you would know now would you " he said sarcastically.

I pretended to be hurt by the words he said. He took note on my behavior. I think at one point he hated that I acted to immature. I laughed at his remark. Moments later they led me into the black car and made our way to the dock the boat they briefly described waited. I got out of the car and awaited the other men to get out of the car but no one did. Seconds after I got out of the car they drove off. I put up both my hands in shock.

'Great what the hell am I supposed to do.' I thought as I put my hands on my head to help me relax a bit.

"Sir. Sir." A faint voice said from behind.

I put my hands down and turned around quickly to see a girl dressed in skimpy clothes. God she didn't look more than eighteen or nineteen. I groaned as I put my face in my hands. The situation I have been put into wasn't good. A couple hours into this job and I'm already with a victim a very young victim to be exact. I looked up with both my hands still on my mouth.

"Please tell me you're not Cornell" I pleaded.

"No sir. My name is Natalie. I'm here with a few other girls to show you Mrs. Cornell. We've been expecting you" she slowly made her way to me.

I cautiously let her grab my arm and let her guide me into the ship. My uneasiness was coming back this time 10x worse. I entered the boat and more girls came up to me. These girls looked in their mid 20's. My heart fell to my stomach god knows how long they have been here. Soon the teen led me to a room further into the boat. It was a beautiful room. There was a king bed decorated red with a leather head board with cuffs built into it. I looked around the room and saw a bar in the corner and a door. I assumed it was the restroom. The girl must've left it was too quiet in the room.

' _Not that she said much anyway'_

Taking advantage of the situation I made my way to the bar helping myself to a glass of vodka to help me get through this night. I was getting kind of bored so I sat on the bed to wait for the girl I was assigned to come. I groaned as I laid back and covered my eyes with my right arm while I let the other arm sprawl somewhere. I was tired that I couldn't lie about. Finding it hard to keep my eyes open I gave in and let them close. Until I heard a door open.

"Hey stranger" a feminine voice said seductively.

My eyes opened quickly.

'This Bitch… again'

 _Hahahahaha. Oh the agony! Damn You Liv lol_

 _Please review!_

I


	3. Chapter 3

_I can't get enough of this. Lol I'm doing my best_ _incorporate humor and romance and drama all in one. Is it easy .. not at all. (: Well I won't keep you too long. Enjoy!_

 _A/N: I do not own anything. Dick Wolf owns everything.. even you. Yeah you._

"You again" Nick said coldly still lying down with his arm covering his eyes.

Olivia grinned at the man. She couldn't help but ogle him. His body was fucking sexy. His shirt did no justice in hiding his muscular arms. He still hasn't moved from his position. Olivia knew she was on the job but she knew she could only be "new" for so long before the men who captured her put her to work for them. She knew they were watching. Not physically but the girls on the boat were their ears. They would know she was stalling. Olivia was an NYPD detective. She was so close to closing this case by herself. Her little slip up ended her up here on this boat with an incredibly hot man. She was hoping the help her former captain had sent would show up soon.

"You don't seem too happy to see me stranger" Olivia said softly as she walked towards the man.

Her heels clinked against the wooden floor on the boat as she walked into the room from the bathroom. Nick finally sucked up his pride and pushed himself up in a sitting position on the bed. At that moment Nick was at loss of words. The woman who pissed him off this morning stood right in front of him in her black laced bra and matching panties. Nick was finding it hard to conserve the feeling he was getting looking at her. Her black laced stockings weren't doing justice to his boner.

Olivia was enjoying seeing this man get aroused. She took advantage of this situation and decided to play this game of his. Olivia walked closer to the man.

"Are you not happy to see me stranger" she whispered in his ear.

Nick let go of the breath he was holding.

"Uh.. E-Elijah" he managed to say without breaking eye contact.

"Elijah hmmm" she purred" Are you not happy to see me? h"

His boner was get harder and harder. It was starting to hurt him through his jeans. Olivia noticed it too. She smiled at his tenseness. Deciding to push it further she put both hands on his shoulders and moved her hips to straddle him. Nick moaned when she came in contact with his boner. He found it hard to keep a cool at with this woman. Her eyes were captivating. They were a common color brown but once the light hit them they sparkled a light golden brown. Her face in general was beautiful. Her plumped lips to her pointed jaw. Her dirty blonde hair went with her eyes.

Nick couldn't hold it in anymore he grabbed the woman behind her head and pulled her to him. He kissed her hungrily. It was like sparks for Olivia and Nick. She was driving him mad. She grinded her hips to tease him on more then what she already was. Nick moaned between their kisses. She pushed Nick completely on the bed. She took off his shirt and smiled at his body. Olivia was definitely pleased with this man and his body. She kissed him firmly on the lips then she made her to his neck. Nick moaned at the sensation that was building up. She licked his chest and gave him a few hickies. Before he could object to her actions she grabbed his face with her hand and brought it close to hers. She kissed him and smiled as she leaned towards his ear.

"You're mine Elijah. All mine"

That was the final straw for Nick. He grabbed the girl and flipped her over so he was now straddling her. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head. He sucked on her lips. Granting his plead she let him explore her mouth. These simple kisses were driving both of them insane. He pulled away to hear her heavily breath. He looked down to see her eyes and smile full of desire. Nick grinded his boner against her panties. Her head went back as she moaned.

"Don't tease me please."

Nick took off her bra and threw it god knows where. Still being held down Nick sucked on her left tit which caused her to buck her hip up in please. Pleased to his outcomes he continued. After he was pleased with her swollen boob he let the other get as much love. He went to a different tactic this time. Nick moved his head down and playfully bit her nipple. God he loved her reactions. He didn't want to stop. He made his way down to her lace panties before he did anything he looked at her to see her with her head back and eyes closed with pleasure. He smiled as his free hand pulled down her panties to her knee. Without hesitation he stuck to fingers in her pussy.

He moaned of how wet she was. He plumped his fingers in her slowly and pulled back only to do it again. This was enough to have her moan his name.

"Elijaaaaah" she moaned.

Taking the hint he proceeded to finger her. His pace picked up and her moaning picked up too. His dick was so hard that it hurt to move.

"God you're beautiful. Cum for me baby" he managed to say.

He smiled at her faces she made everytime his fingers went back into her. Letting go of her hands he held her stomach and pulled out his fingers only to replace them with his tongue. Olivia's now freed hands held on to the sheets as she arched her back while his tongue was working it's magic.

"Uhh I'm close" she hesitantly said.

"Go ahead baby come on"

As he said that Nick felt her fluids come out. Nick loved the way she tasted. She was like a drug to him. Olivia snapped back into reality as she put her game face on and took over this situation again.

"Mine turn" Olivia smirked.

Now completely bare Olivia took Nick back to his previous position. She kissed him and my god she loved it. Olivia unbuckled his pants and pull down them down to his briefs only to find his stiff hard cock pointing through. Nick looked at Olivia with desire as he slightly bucked his hip to her. Olivia giggled and moved back up to his face .

"I want to play with you" she whispered " let me cuff you."

She asked innocently but her eye pleaded. Nick didn't think the girl before him could be so kinky. Smiling he openly agreed. Olivia handcuffed his hands to the built in cuffs the leather head board had. As soon as she was hand cuffed she pulled down his briefs and kissed the tip of his dick. Before she proceeded she stood from the bed and slid up her panties and look for her bra. Nick looked confused at the girl's actions.

"What happened baby scared of what you see?" he joked.

"I forgot to mention one thing" she said strapping her bra on.

She turned over to Nick and smiled.

"And what it that?"

 _"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Olivia turned towards the door and called Cragen._

 _"Hello captain"_

 _"Hi Olivia. We got the suspects in the abandoned building. As expected they were hearing their new guy." He said "But we managed to shut down the audio so the girls on the boat can't hear them anymore. The driver is heading back to the dock so we can help you and the girls."_

 _"Understood Captain. Oh and I caught another suspect too." She looked back at Nick smiling._

 _"What? I thought we got all of them"_

 _"Oh I just caught my new partner Nicholas Amaro" she happily said._

 _Nick could of sworn he heard laughing on the other end. After the conversation was over she closed her phone and pulled on her wig. Her wavy brunette hair came falling down. It reached just passed her shoulders. Turning around Olivia found a pillow and put it on Nick to cover up his main part. She found a chair and pulled it next to the bed .Olivia sat and crossed her legs._

 _"Hi Nick" she smiled "My name is Olivia. I'm your new partner"_

 _Nick closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow. He grunted as his head hit the pillow._

 _'This bitch… I really hate her'_

 _Well how is it so far? I like it (: how about you? Show some love please review_


	4. Chapter 4

_First off before I get any further I want to give a shout out to the Bensaro writers we have writing! I have almost all of the stories saved on my phone. I can't get enough of them. Lol please continue them. I'm making my way to review all of them. (: You guys are awesome and my main inspiration to writing these stories. Thank you all!_

 _Now to the story. Dannnng! Olivia got him good lol well stay tuned for more humor and drama these two have to offer. I'm trying to extend this out because I love reading long stories so I wanted you all to enjoy another long story. Okay I'll stop now. Enjoy!_

 _I do not own anything. Dick Wolf does!_

It's been exactly 48 hours 28 minutes and 6 seconds since Nick last saw Olivia.. not that he was counting or anything. He sat at his desk extremely aggravated at the woman. How could he not she left him naked cuffed to a bed and then left him alone only to be found by his captain and partner. The thought of his humiliation made him moan in his hands.

' _God I'm going to kill that woman'_

Before he thought about any other plan to rid his new partner the captain walked into the bullpen with Olivia a few steps behind him. Nick furiously stared down the woman with every step she took. Olivia taking notice looked at Nick and smiled. Her simple actions pissed him off in every way. Her presence in the precient just ticked him off in general. Nick snickered and look anywhere away from her. Olivia sighed as she put up her façade and look back at the workers who stood before her.

"Everyone I would like to welcome back our veteran Detective 1st Grade Olivia Benson" Cragen informed.

"Baby girl you're back!" Fin almost shouted as he came from the elevator.

Olivia turned around and headed towards Fin. Almost a feet apart Olivia pretty much jumped at the man for a hug. He smiled and happily took her in his arms. Amanda's face was in complete shock. Nick made a disgusted face. Cragen smiled seeing the brunette finally smile an actually smile. His detectives were like family. Olivia was like his daughter. He knew all the struggles she's been through over the years and glad she has come back.

' _This is where she belongs' Cragen thought._

Olivia and Fin broke their hug and made their way back to the captain. Everyone who knew Olivia took the hug into consideration and made their way to give her a welcome back hug back as well. Olivia smiled at everyone.

"Okay as we all know there is going to be a switch in partners…" Cragen turned to look specifically a Fin".. and desk."

"Damn it" Fin turned around to head for the door.

"And where are you going" Cragen asked smiling.

"To look for a grief counselor for you switching me desk" Fin said jokingly as he continued to leave the precient for his lunch break.

Cragen busted out laughing.

"Rollins" Cragen said and the blonde stood "Your partner is Fin now. Nick, Olivia is your partner now".

Mimicking Rollins actions Nick stood to his feet.

"The hell she is" Nick slammed his hands on his desk.

"Good now that everyone's on the same page get back to work" With that Cragen left to his office to get away from the fuming detective.

Nick sat back down to register to what just happened. The man held his head to occupy the headache that was forming. He just about had it with these few days. Meeting her was probably the worst thing that has happened to him.. besides Maria leaving, abandoning him and Zara. By this time Nick's head was pounding. Olivia saw how upset Nick was and walked over to sit at the desk across from him. Trying not to overstep their boundaries Olivia took precaution while acting.

"Hey you seem stressed you okay?" she politely asked.

Nick's rage got the best of him. Instead of keeping a calm composure he left his stress out on his new partner. His hands yet again slammed on the desk and faced directly towards the brunette.

"No I'm not okay. I'm stuck with the bitchest bitch there is and to top it off she doesn't even know when to keep her two sense to herself. So please excuse me if I'm not the happiest person in the world."

At that moment Nick regretted every word that just came out of his mouth. The reaction of the whole squad came upon him. Everyone in the room stopped any activity they were doing and just stared at the two. Rollins held a shocked face towards Nick. Even with the pressure of the stares downing on him. Nothing could make him feel more shittier than the woman's hurt face before him. He didn't bother to move nor speak. He couldn't bring himself too. He was afraid more unnecessary words would come out. He noticed her jaw tighten and her eyes darken. Nick hesitantly moved around his desk and attempt to touch her shoulder.

"Liv I-" he was interrupted. Olivia jerked her arm back.

"Don't you think about it." she threatened as she looked at him.

He saw every emotion on her face but she couldn't hide the hurt she felt. Nick didn't bother to move. Olivia walked past the stunned man and walked towards her desk to start on a case that Rollins left earlier. Everyone was still shocked at the outburst. Olivia looked up around the room,

" Let's get back to work people." She said harshly.

Not needing a second warning from the veteran. Everyone went back to what they were doing. Rollins came out of her state and she stared at Olivia. But before she could get any words out the brunette put her hand up to stop any strain of word that would have come.

"Get to work Rollins"

Not needing another word Amanda turned around in her chair to face her desk and look up to the computer. Going back to Nick he stared at the brunette as she made her way to her desk. Not proceeding any other actions Nick sat back in his chair and looked at his paperwork. The pain in his chest was unbearable. His heart dropped to his stomach. He ran his hand through his hair. His previous migraine was coming back as he stood and grabbed his coat and walked out the precient.

He grabbed the keys from his pocket and made his way to his car. He opened the door and started hitting the steering wheel out of frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with me!" he screamed.

He shoved himself back onto the leather seat and put his hand on his face to hide the tears that fell.

' _Who's the asshole now'_

 _This was just a little chapter making its way into the real fun. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Review please (: 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_So I decided to be one of my readers and read my own story. I can promise you that I was really pissed when I read the last chapter. I was like what's going to happen noooo! But then I remembered I'm writing the story then my reaction was like nooooooooo! Again Lol I literally shed tears after watching bittersweet goodbye! I'm never watching svu again. Well seasons 14 to 16 maybe but that's it! (Norah Jones – Waiting) from Hector Rodriguez's episode reminded me of Nick's departure._

 _We are waiting for Nick to come home!_

 _I absolutely love the people who reviewed my stories. Thank you thank you thank you! (: You guys are who I'm still writing for. This story is yours! Lol_

 _I won't keep you guys I hope you enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not and probably will never own anything. But I do wish I owned Nick lol_

 _A/N: Dick Wolf owns SVU and got the information from Wikipedia_

After a long day at the 16th precient Olivia made her way home. She exited her car and made sure to lock it. Her feet felt heavy with every step she took towards her apartment. She somehow felt like she was dragging herself everywhere lately. Olivia walked into her apartment building and slowly but surely made her way to her door. Life hasn't been good to her lately. Being captured on her undercover job, her mother passing away, and worse of all hr partner abandoning her she just wasn't handling it well. As she made her way into her apartment she stopped in her tracks to see a little envelope at the corner of her carpet. Being a detective she took precaution she took her gun from its holster and walked into the apartment and noticed nothing wrong. Finally letting go the breath she held she lowered her gun and pick up the envelope. She turned it around and saw her name neatly written. Contemplating on opening the letter she gave in and opened the letter.

 _Hey Olivia,_

 _I'm not sure how to go about things now but I really am sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you. I'm not even sure about a lot of things I do. Just know that. If you need anything I'm here_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Nick_

Olivia sighed and threw the letter on the counter in her kitchen. She didn't bother with worrying about her new partner anymore. After today's show she decided to back off from trying to get close to another man but after their little _rendezvous meeting she wanted nothing more than to be close to the mysterious man. She couldn't explain in words how he extraordinary he made her feel that day. Olivia wanted more. After seeing this side of the man she will not cross the boundaries that he had set up. Nor will she allow him past the walls she built for herself after Elliot left. She headed for the cabinets in the kitchen and brought out a glass and filled it with wine. She's relaxing for the rest of the night without any objections._

 _ **Back At Nick's**_

 _He lied on the couch as Zara played with her toys. He's been in the same position since he's got home. Still in his black slacks and his loose white button up Nick couldn't shake off the guilt he was feeling. He didn't know why he took it out on the brunette. Maybe because she was the closest person to him or because of what happened that night he wasn't sure himself. He picked himself up from the couch and looked at his watch._

 _"Time for bed baby" he told Zara._

 _"Yes daddy"._

 _She dropped her toys and ran to her room but ran back to kiss her daddy on the cheek goodnight. Nick was a proud father. He wasn't proud of the things he did sometimes but he was proud that Zara only saw the good side of him. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled the beer from the fridge. He pulled out his cell phone from his right pocket and look for the contact Munch. He sipped his beer and push to call. After a few rings Munch answered._

 _"Hey Amaro! How've you been?" the older man asked with excitement. Glad to hear from the younger man._

 _"Hey Munch how've you been man? I'm good I had a rough day today and I didn't who to talk to other than the wisest man I know" he chuckled._

 _"Haha thank you for the praise young grasshopper. What happened that could be that bad?" Munch said._

 _"I went off on my new partner. I didn't mean too. It just slipped you know?" Nick said as he ran his hand through his hair as he leaned back._

 _"That poor guy he had to face the wrath of Nick." The man joked._

 _"Girl. She's a girl" Nick stated, "Olivia Benson is her name._

 _Nick was sure that he heard coughing on the other line. Assuming he was drinking something and went down the wrong tube kind of coughing. He pulled the phone away from his ear and waited a few seconds before he continued to listen._

 _"Olivia!" Munch said wheezing._

 _" Yeah? You know her too?"_

 _"Of course I know Olivia! She was our coworker for over 12 years along with her partner Elliot! After he left she took It pretty hard and decided to take a break from the svu jobs for awhile. Oh man you are paired up with badass Benson!" Munch was going on and on about the brunette._

 _Nick smiled at the words that came from him. The way people made her sound she really sounds like a genuine girl. Nick thought back at him going off on the girl. He groaned as he realized he probably screwed up something good with the woman._

 _"Did you look at her file?" Munch asked breaking Nick out of his thoughts._

 _His eyes roamed back to the manila folder that lied their on the coffee table in front of him._

 _"No." He admitted._

 _"Olivia has been through a lot. He therapy and kidnappings even with her personal life. If she opens up to you don't ruin it she's a tough one" Munch said. " Overall just hang in there okay? I'm just a call away. Goodnight Nick."_

 _"Night Munch" he ended the call and put the phone down on the coffee table. He leaned back in the sofa and just stared at the folder. Thinking about it for a few seconds he groaned as he pick up the folder and opened to reveal a beautiful smiling brunette's picture in the far left corner._

 _'God she was beautiful' he thought._

 _On the right side of her picture was her information._

 _ **Name: Olivia Serena Benson**_

 _ **D/O/B: December 13, 1967**_

 _ **-Graduate from Siena College**_

 _ **-Fluent in English, Italian, Spanish, and French**_

 _ **-Joined NYPD in 1992**_

 _ **-Suffered from PTSD, Trauma of sexual assault**_

 _ **-Elliot Stabler (1998-May18,2011)**_

 _ **Sergeant of the 16**_ _ **th**_ _ **Precient NYPD**_

 _"_ _ **The empathetic, passionate voice for these victims"-Neal Baer**_

 _Her information went on to how many cases she solved and how many people she put away. The information even went on to her achievements and awards that she had received over the years. Nick was very impressed with his partner. After he was done looking at her information he looked back at her picture. Her hair was a light brown that went past her shoulders. Hey eyes still the light brown he saw that first night with her. He was very interested in this girl and tomorrow he was going to make it up to her. He yawned and looked at the time. It was eleven thirty. Exhaustion was taking over. He stood from the couch and went to his room to change. He lied down and drifted off to sleep as he mentally prepared himself for what tomorrow holds._

 _ **Next Day**_

 _Nick woke up extra early today. He got Zara up at five thirty and quickly changed into his work uniform. He decided on a dark blue button up and his usual black slacks with a black tie to match. As soon as he and Zara were ready they made their way to his ma's house. He was happy his mom agreed to take her to school as he explained that he needed to fix things with his new partner. Once he kissed Zara goodbye he headed straight to the coffee shop where they first encountered each other. He parked his care right in front and got off. The blonde quickly noticed Nick._

 _"Want your usual Mr. Amaro" The blonde asked as she punched in his order on the touch screen computer._

 _"Yes please and uh could you get me Benson's usual as well?" Nick said tensely and he put down the twenty bill on the counter._

 _"Yes sir I'll be just a few" she said as she handed him his change and start on his order._

 _Nick was thinking about Olivia. He smiled since she's been on his mind for awhile now. What had him up most of the night were the memories of having her beneath him moaning his undercover name. He somehow switched up Elijah with Nick so she was moaning his name instead. He smirked at his cleverness._

 _' **Niiick' Olivia moaned.**_

 _' **Are you not happy to see me stranger' she said seductively.**_

 _ **Nick pinned her down as he plunged his fingers into her. She was moaning his name and it was driving him crazy!**_

 _' **Niiick, niick.' Olivia moaned his name 'coffee'.**_

 _'Coffee?' his thoughts were interrupted with his name being called._

 _"Nick Nick you there?" the blonde was swinging her hand in front of his face._

 _"Yeah yeah sorry" he composed himself._

 _"You were deep in thought. Who's the lucky girl?" the blonde put her elbows on the counter and held her head up as she smiled._

 _"What makes you think it's a girl" he asked._

 _"Your boner says otherwise" she laughed as she turned away and bided him good luck._

 _Nick looked around as he grabbed the coffee and jolted out of the shop and made his way to the car. He went in and put his head on the steering wheel. The memories of Olivia and their moment together were driving him crazy. He wanted her. There's no doubt in that. He wants to know her more. His boner was hard. It was starting to hurt through his slacks. He groaned as he drove to the precient. He parked in the front as he got out with the coffee and made his way to the bullpen. He was in the elevator as he composed himself before heading in. He took breaths to calm Nick Jr. The elevator dinged and he stepped out and saw all of his coworkers talking and smiling. He stopped in his tracks to take in this mental image. Olivia was smiling at Fin. Amanda smiled bright as she was telling a story with her hands. Cragen looked relaxed laughing. Fin was smiling and actually talking. Nick smiled as he made his way towards the group._

 _"Hey Nick come!"Fin said as he was waving to come. "Amanda was telling a funny story."_

 _He walked towards Fin and took the coffee that had Olivia's name and handed it to her._

 _"Her for you partner" he smiled as he gave it to her._

 _"Thanks" she said coldly as she took it._

 _Nick didn't expect her to forgive him so easily. He wasn't exactly fond of the girl but he didn't want to jeopardize a partnership that was just starting off. He knew he wanted her sexually but he wasn't sure whether a bond was going to form after his mishap. A few moments later everyone went back to their normal jobs. Nick was having trouble focusing on his paperwork. Olivia got up from her desk and made her way to the cribs. Nick eyed every step she took. Amanda and Fin got called to check a rape victim at Mercy Hospital so both left a little bit after Olivia left._

 _Nick timed the moment as he followed Olivia towards the cribs. He was surprised he caught up with her as she made her way in the room. Nick went in right after. With hesitation he pinned her to the wall and hungrily kissed the woman. Olivia struggled at first but quickly gave into the man. They broke apart when they needed air. Nick leaned towards Olivia's ear._

 _"I'm sorry" he whispered._

 _She pushed him away and walked out the room back to the bullpen. He sat down on one the beds and put his face in his hands._

 _'What am I doing?'_

 _How was it? (: I liked it and I thank my reviewers again! I love you guys!_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone (: Good news this story is going to be revised. I feel as though I rushed this process of the story and I do not want to ruin it. Soooo these chapter's will be here for awhile and then the new revised story will replace them. I will be updating this week I promise! Anyone could through in suggestions and ideas to what you guys want throughout the story. I am already in the process of it so be patient with me (:

THANK YOU READERS!


End file.
